Robotic Ninja Monkey RAMPAGE!
by Totally-wish-I-were-a-ninja
Summary: Robotic Ninja Monkeys from space have attacked Jump City! The Titans can't handel them alone, so they call on a team of teenagers who help with unusuall problems. Will they make it? And are these monkeys really evil? Or are they just doing their job?
1. Chapter 1

_Końnichi wa! Me llamo es Totally-wish-I-were-a-ninja, and this is my first fanfic!_

_READER BEWARE: I was on a sugar-rush for most of this…_

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own the Teen Titans or their injuries. I don't even technically own the Dark Siders because they are actual people. One of them is even my beta reader! _

_P.S. No actual monkeys were harmed in the making of this fanfic!_

_I want a puppy!_

**Robotic Ninja Monkey Rampage**

**Chapter 1 = RAMPAGE!**

Aqualad's POV

I jumped off the unreasonably high, yet randomly placed building. And I almost sprained my thick ankle in the process. Ow.! I was _so _going to kill Speedy!

"Aqualad! Try to short circuit them!" yelled Bumble Bee.

Luckily I happened to be standing next to a fire hydrant. I used the water pressure to pop off one end and the monkeys were hit with a very high pressured blast of water.

"Ooooh! Good one Fishy!" said Speedy.

"Shut up, Arrow Head!" I yelled.

"Can you two kill each other later! We're being attacked by monkeys over here!" yelled Robin.

"Dude, these aren't even real monkeys!" yelled Beast Boy.

"Es roboticos!" yelled Mas Y Menoes.

"Guys, we're gonna need backup," said Cyborg.

"But where would we obtain more friends?" asked Starfire.

"Yeah, we're the only Titans," said Raven.

"I might know someone," Said Robin.

The screen faded to black. When light began to surface again seven shadowy  
figures could be seen standing on a stage. Each wore a cape with colors as  
different as the instruments they carried. The foremost one, who was cloaked  
in blue, carried a microphone, as did the pink one. The red one and the black one had guitars. The white one was on drums, as the purple one was on the keyboard. And finally the green one was on a clarinet.

"_Wh__en there's trouble you know who to call, Teen Titans!  
From their tower they can see it all, Teen Titans!  
When there's evil on the attack,  
you can rest knowing they got your back!  
'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol!"_

The singers moved closer to one another as they shouted the chorus with the other female members.

"_Teen Titans, Go!"_

Then the singers started dancing as they rocked out to the song.

"_With their super powers they unite, Teen Titans!  
Never met a villain that they liked, Teen Titans!  
They've got the bad guys on the run;  
they'll never stop 'til their job gets done!  
'Cause when the world is losing all control!"_

Everyone shouted the chorus;

"_Teen Titans, Go!"_

"_Teen Titans, Go!"_

The two singers faced back to back.

"_If your heart is black you better watch out!  
You cannot escape the team,  
when they catch you there won't be any doubt:  
you've been beaten by the teen...  
Beaten by the teen..."_

Everyone once again joins in.

"_T E E N T I T A N S Teen Titans, let's go!  
T E E N T I T A N S Teen Titans, let's go!  
T E E N T I T A N S Teen Titans, let's go!  
T E E N T I T A N S Teen Titans, let's GO!"_

The one cloaked in red did a guitar solo.

The girls sing louder.

"_When there's trouble you know who to call, Teen Titans!  
From their tower they can see it all, Teen Titans!  
When there's evil on the attack,  
you can rest knowing they got your back!  
'cause when the world needs heroes on patrol,  
Teen Titans, Go!"_

Everyone shouted loudly and got even louder as they neared the end of the song.

"_Teen Titans, Go!"_

"_1, 2, 3, 4, Go!"_

Fades out.

"Dude, did anyone hear that random singing just now?" asked Beast Boy.

Everyone looked at him like he was insane. I blinked.

Robin's POV

I turned on the small laptop in my dark room. After it booted up, I brought up the internet. And I typed the name into the search engine.

The Dark Side BlogSpot

And this is what I saw.

_The Dark Side_ was written in very colorful fancy letters at the top. Everything else was this shade of bluish- black and was decorated with hooded figures performing in the strangest deeds:

Helping a 2- tailed fox fix a plane…

Singing at a concert….

Fighting glitter monkeys…

Surfboarding down the Eiffel Tower with 2 little boys…

Decorating a cave for a birthday party…

Babysitting some annoying little twerp…

The blue one pushing the red one off a cliff…

Then there was a segment where you could 'chat' with these hooded people.

Looks like they were already signed on…

Death: Signed on

Rusty: Signed on

-wuz up

Death- nuthin

Rusty- so u death

Death- sorta

Sushie: Signed on

-yo.

Rusty- wuz up

Death- hey

Krys- Kat- Signed on

-Apples!

Sushie- what?

Krys- Kat- We needed something to talk about.

Sushie- apples?

Krys- Kat- Apples.

Death- apples

Krys- Kat- Apples.

Rusty- stupid

Krys- Kat- Hey!

Ash-Tree- Signed on

-Hi.

Rusty- wuz up

Krys- Kat- The Sky.

Sushie- lol

Neamm- Signed on

-hey.

Rusty- wuz up

Afro-Kin- Signed on

-Yo

Krys- Kat- Ninja! You're back!

Afro- Kin- Did you just call me a ninja?

Krys- Kat- Yes, yes I did.

That was the end of the conversation so far. But they were all still online; so I posted.

Robin- Signed on

-Um. Is this the Online Dark Side Hotline?

Krys- Kat- Yes, yes it is. Are you Robin of the Teen Titans?

_How did she know that? Wait, how do I know "Krys- Kat" is a she?_

Robin- I am, I was told that this was the place to call about an unusual problem.

Ash-Tree- It is, what's your dilemma?

Rusty- We are being attacked by robotic ninja monkeys from space who are asking for somebody named Chris.

Krys- Kat- NOOOO! THEY'RE BACK TO EAT MY SOUL!

Sushie- what?

Neamm- do you know these people, krys?

Krys- Kat- Do you remember when I was afraid of monkeys?

Neamm- yeah

Krys- Kat- That's why.

Neamm- oh

Death- is that why u so nuts

Krys- Kat- Hey!

Rusty- u were afraid of monkeys

Krys- Kat- Shut up, jerk. … And you misspelled monkeys!

Ash- Tree- Ooooh, she got you Rust!

_What is __wrong__ with these people?_

Sushie- so where do we find u Robin?

Krys- Kat- Duh! The gigantic "T" in the middle of Jump City!

Sushie- where's jump city?

Ash- Tree- California.

Krys- Kat- So, Robin, will Aqualad be there?

Robin- Yeah, why?

Krys- Kat- Because I was planning on kidnapping him next week.

Robin- WHAT!

Krys- Kat- Dad's calling, gotta go.

-Signed off

Ash- Tree- Don't mind her, she's nuts.

Sushie- Yeah, we all are.

Rusty- hey

Ash- Tree- Well, I'm going to bed.

-Signed off

Afro- Kin- I've got college work.

-Signed off

Rusty- i was only here 4 afro

-Signed off

Death- Bye

-Signed off

Sushie- so when should we come over

Robin- Tomorrow would be nice.

Sushie- well it's a friday, so we'll b about 6

Robin- Thank you.

Sushie- no prob, well c-ya!

-Signed off

Robin- Signed off

…

"Well, this will be interesting…"

"What will be interesting?" said Cyborg as he entered my room.

"We're going to be having some visitors tomorrow. They will be helping with the monkeys."

"Boo ya!"

_Hiya! How'd ya like it! I'll be posting the second chapter just as soon as I finish pre- writing it and sending it to my beta. Things will get a lot more random after the Dark Siders show up, I promise! But then you may need captions to understand what's going on! Lol!_

_Have fun! _

_Stay socky!_

_P.S. Anyone who can tell me who sings the Titans Theme song will become a character in later chapters!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hullo! Me again!_

_Aqualad: No! She's crazy!_

_*I slap a piece of duct tape on his mouth.*_

_Well, here's the second chapter as promised!_

_**Disclaimer:I**__ do not own Teen Titans, and The Dark Siders are my real- life friends!_

_No fish- people were harmed in the making of this chapter_

_*Aqualad rips the duct tape off and screams.*_

_Aqualad: She's lying! Help! Help! GET ME OUT OF HERE!_

_*I grab him by the arm and push him into a dark cellar, then lock the door.*_

_Enjoy!_

**Robotic Ninja Monkey Rampage**

**Chapter 2= The Dark Side**

Raven's POV

It was 9 at night. We were waiting in front of a popular Italian restaurant called _Rovonni's_. Beast Boy was in his weird green bird- form. We had to leave Cyborg at the Tower so Titans East didn't accidentally destroy it while they were trying to kill each other. Finally the boredom just overcame me. I _had_ to say _something_.

"When did they say they'd be here?" I asked.

"6:00," answered Robin.

There was a brief, awkward silence…

"Maybe they're on a different zone of time?" suggested Starfire.

As if on cue, a strange whirring grey- purple vortex appeared in front of us. I recognized it as a portal. Then it disappeared and 7 people in multi- colored cloaks stood in its wake. In order of left to right it was: red, mauve, black, blue, purple, green, and pink.

Krys- Kat's POV

"Is that them?" asked Death.

"This is stupid," said Rusty.

"You guys are no fun," said Afro- Kin.

"Why are you squeezing my shoulder?" asked Ash- Tree.

"Because that portal made me really, REALLY dizzy!" I answered.

"Ooooh! Guy in tights!" exclaimed Sushie.

"Sushie! It's rude to point!" scolded Neamm.

"I'm not pointing!" retaliated Sushie.

All these were whispers. I would _never_ want the Teen Titans know that I get Portal Sickness! My tummy was all unsettled now! I _really_ hoped the monkeys don't show up right then! That's about when I noticed that Aqualad wasn't there. Beast Boy wasn't even there! Oh, wait he was right there! He was a bird right too! Oh, and he was sitting on that random sign too! Cute!

"Are you the Dark Side?" asked Robin.

I snapped out of my daze.

"Why, yes. Yes we are! I'm Krys- Kat, the leader. This is our second- in- command, Ash- Tree!" I motioned to the purple cloak.

"I'm the Queen of the Nerds!" she said.

"Your highness!" said Starfire, as if she knew Ash.

"In the red here is Rusty, the biggest Jerk- Ass in the multi- verse!" I said cheerfully.

"Can I go home now?"

"The black one is Afro- Kin, the world's awesomest, awesome person!"

"Nice to meet ya!" he said in his creepy- happy voice.

"The gal in green is Sushie! She likes zombies!"

"Uhh, hello!"

"The bright pink girl is Neamm of the Fluffiness!"

"He, he, he…" she giggled childishly.

"And this tall drink of water is Death! He's anything but!"

"Hey." said the Mauve One.

"Where's Aqualad?" I asked.

The ride there was kinda boring, thou I _was_ glad we took the T-car instead of Afro's portal gun. Uuuuhhhh… Portal sickness… I feel terrible just THINKING about it! Ooooh! Water… We were going over the lake now, and the water was so sparkly! Then we got out of the car and walked to the door. The giant 'T'. Wow. It was big. And Shiny. Very shiny…

"Ooooh, pretty!" I said as we entered the shiny tower.

"Shiny!" said Ash- Tree.

So now we were at a meeting.

"Booorrrriiing!" I yawned with boredom.

"We've only been in the meeting for 30 seconds," said Robin.

"Yeah, but it's boring!"

"I agree," said a bored Raven in monotone.

"Here's an idea! Who here _doesn't_ know that we're fighting robotic ninja monkeys?" I asked.

No one answered.

"What else could we possibly need to know about?" I said cheerfully.

"Well… Nothing…" said Robin.

"THEN WHY THE HECK ARE WE HAVING THIS BEEPING MEETING? I HATE MEETINGINGS!" I screamed.

"Wow, she's a hot- head!" said Speedy.

"Who says 'beeping'?" asked Aqualad.

I had been reading what was written and I gasped. (Yes I can read this too! Yay! ;3)

"AQUALAD!" I ran after him.

"Aaahhhh!" and he started running.

"Meeting adjourned," said Robin.

Awkward silence…

"Anybody think we should help Aqualad?" asked Beast Boy.

Everyone looked at him like he was completely insane. The Titans knew to _never_ get in the way of a crazy fan girl. And the Dark Siders knew to _never_ get in the way of crazy _**me**_.

"Nah!" everyone in the room said in unison.

"So, since we're all here, Krys exactly why _do_ the monkeys want you?" asked Ash.

"I don't know." I said while combing Aqualad's hair. (I had him tied and gagged on a chair. And I think he was crying. ;))

"Did you do something to tick them off?" asked Death.

"I don't think so…" now I was braiding his long, raven hair.

"Then why did you say they wanted to eat your soul?" asked Sushie.

"Oh, I was just being dramatic. But they really are after me. They keep harassing with these calls saying that I owe them money and that I 'must pay or suffer the consequences, mwa, ha, ha, ha!' Or something like that." I answered.

Everyone just gaped at me like I was some soul- eating alien.

"Well, why don't you just pay them back?" asked Neamm.

"Neammy, I'm a 16-year-old girl. I'M BROKE! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" I laughed like a maniac.

"Oookaaay…" said Beast Boy.

"And now we go out with a BANG!" I yelled, as I took out my sword and sliced at Aqualad in his chair.

"Mmmmmmm!" he screamed while wearing a gag. Then his ropes and gag fell off and he was completely unharmed. "Oh."

Then I turned on a random radio and everyone started dancing.

"_I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sweep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own"_

"I love this song!" yelled Ash- Tree.

"_I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing:  
"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_

I grabbed Aqualad and started doing the tango.

"_One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand"_

Starfire threw Robin in the air and was doing an _advanced_ version of the tango.

"_I hear Jerusalem bells__a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
Once you go there was never, never an honest word  
That was when I ruled the world"_

Beast Boy edged closer to Raven and was trying to get her to dance with him.

"_It was the wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in.  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
People couldn't believe what I'd become"_

"Don't even think about it," she said.

"_Revolutionaries wait  
For my head on a silver plate  
Just a puppet on a lonely string  
Oh who would ever want to be king?"_

So he went to dance with Sushie- just because he matched her cloak. ;3

"_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter will call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world  
Ohh ohh ohhh, Ohh ohh ohhh,  
Ohh ohh ohhh, Ohh ohh ohhh,  
Ohh ohh ohhh,"_

Ash-Tree was dancing with Speedy just because they had the same hair color. But What he _didn't_ know was that she was imagining that he was Alistair…

"_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Ohh ohh ohhh,Ohh ohh ohhh,  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Ohh ohh ohhh, Ohh ohh ohhh,  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
Ohh ohh ohhh, Ohh ohh ohhh,  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
Ohh ohh ohhh, Ohh ohh ohhh,  
For some reason I can't explain  
Ohh ohh ohhh,Ohh ohh ohhh,  
I know Saint Peter will call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world" _

_And there you have it!_

_Congratulations to Moonlit Kit for being my first reviewer (Besides my beta) and for winning the contest! _

_The answer was Puffy AmiYumi!_

_Moonlit Kit will appear as a character in the third chapter!_

_Can anyone guess the song? You'll get put in a future chapter if you do!_

_Stay awesome!_

_-Ninja_

Alistair (From Dragon Age) and Aqualad are trapped in the cellar together, each sitting on a separate wooden chair.

Aqualad: Hey.

Alistair: Hullo.

Aqualad: Why are you here?

Alistair The Purple One likes me. You?

Aqualad: The Blue One.

Alistair: Hmm…

…

Alistair: So… How many times have you been kidnapped?

Aqualad: This is my first time.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello poor unfortunate souls of !_

_This is you evil ninja overlord speaking, just wanted to say:_

_I NOW OWN TEEN TITANS!_

…

_Just kidding I own nothing. But please enjoy this nice little chapter while I fight Warner Bros for control over the Teen Titians…_

_Glen Murakami: "No, you can't have Teen Titans! Now get out of my office, and give me back my shirt!"_

_Me: "Never!"_

_G'day chaps!_

**Robotic Ninja Monkey Rampage**

**Chapter 3= Enter the Monkeys**

Aqualad's POV

"Is this really necessary?" I asked Robin.

He looked at me with a tone that said; _'Do you __**really**__ want to struggle with someone who's trying to help us?'_ I sighed. If I didn't have a duty to the Titans, I would have bolted the second that crazy fan girl had untied me. Yesterday I mean. Today she, once again, had me tied to a wooden chair. Where'd she even _get_ a wooden chair! We don't have any wooden chairs…

Well, it was breakfast time; and because my hands were_ literally_ tied, I couldn't feed myself…

"Open up!" she sang, as she fed me another spoonful of oatmeal. I don't even LIKE oatmeal!

I groaned. _Why did it have to be __**me**__?_

Krys- Kat's POV

Ewww… I _hate_ oatmeal…

Yep! I'm force feeding Aqualad his daily meals now! He is so _cute_ when he has that look of horror on his face!

Everyone else was having a meeting. I obviously wasn't paying attention. Which is why Bumble Bee's question was dumb?

"Krys- Kat, are you paying attention?"

"Yeah, whatever…" I said as I stuffed another spoonful of oatmeal into Aqualad's unwilling mouth.

"As long as she gets to chop things up, and torture Aqualad, she doesn't care what's going on." Ash- Tree stated in my defense.

And thus everyone stopped caring about my presence during those stupid, boring meetings. In retrospect, I probably should have paid at least _some_ attention…

Later…

My long braid almost gets removed by a laser.

"When did these stupid monkeys get _lasers_!" I screamed.

"Maybe if you'd have paid attention during the meeting you'd have _known_ that!" yelled Rusty.

"Shut up, jerk! No one asked you!" I retaliated.

Then a robotic monkey in a black uniform randomly jumped on my shoulders and started trying to pull my hood down. _**No one**_ touches my hood…

"Oh, no ya don't!" I said to the monkey, as I used my ability of Super- Randomness to turn his metal fur pink.

"Oh, no! That crazy chick turned me pink!" quoth the monkey.

I just said that…

"Yes, but you're crazy; no one listens to you!"

Okay, that's it! You're officially OUT of this story Monkey Momo! Click!

"Noooooooooooooo!" Momo screamed dramatically as he was removed from existence.

And that is what shall happen to anyone who insults their evil ninja overlord!

"We all love you, Totally-Wish-I-Were-a-Ninja!" everyone said in unison.

Thank you!

Then a whole troop of monkeys ran at me, their lasers in hand.

"Get the blue one!" they screamed.

"Wait, stop!" I kinda panicked. "Let's play Scrabble!"

And everyone cracked up. The monkeys were temporarily distracted, so I used that to make my move…

"Hamster Dance!" I yelled and my powers of randomness caused everyone to perform the Hamster Dance!

Blue Man Group even showed up to sing their famous hamster song!

"_YEEHAA!"_

Suddenly, Chris, Matt, Phil, and Phil's brother Matt were all singing and dancing with the Dark Siders, the Titans, and a bunch of random monkeys…

_"Tirimigatiritoutou tigareritou tebaruparirupei tiropirouy tediridoudurou!"_

"What did he say?" asked Rusty. 

"_Here we go."  
_

"He's a singing blue man! Don't question him!" said Beast Boy.

_"That's it."_

"Why are we doing this?" asked Speedy. 

"_That's all there is to it."_

"Who cares; it's fun!" I said.

And everybody danced even harder.

_"Alright everybody now here we go.  
It's a brand new version of the dosido.  
Just stomp your feet and clap your hands.  
Come on everybody it's the hamster dance.  
Bounce in time to the beat.  
Hey you don't even have to move your feet.  
Just shake your thang; let me see you move.  
Now spin it around and feel the groove."_

By this point I had already started to chop down the monkeys, and it wasn't long before everyone realized that I was using the music as a distraction. So we were fighting robotic ninja monkeys- while dancing! And they say no one has ever defeated evil while dancing! 

"_YEEHAA!"_

I chopped a head off while Aqualad short- circuited 3.

_"Let's try it."_

Death and Raven used their powers over shadows to team up against 5 monkeys.

_"You're catching on."_

Ash- Tree was using the Master Sword to go Spin Attack on the poor, defenseless, dancing monkeys.

_"YEEHAA!  
Terrific."_

Rusty and the twins used their super- speed and light- sabers; it was kinda like watching Star Wars on fast- forward.

_"Come on everybody."_

Sushie and Speedy teamed up with their guns and arrows.

_"Clap your hands.  
Come on everybody."  
_

Neamm made the monkeys so fluffy they couldn't move, then she sliced them open with her daggers and fluffiness spilled everywhere. She giggled.

_"It's the hamster dance.  
Come on everybody."_

Afro- Kin used his portal gun to sneak up on the monkeys, and instead of using his knife he just pushed the monkeys 'off' button and laughed manically.

_"Let's clap your hands.  
Come on everybody."_

Bumble Bee and Starfire kept blasting.

_"It's the hamster dance."_

Robin and Cyborg used the Sonic Boom and the fight was over.

_"Here comes the music."_

For the rest of the song we just did a victory dance.

"Whooo! That was FUN!" I yelled.

"You're pretty good," said Death to Raven.

"So are you," she answered.

"Tu es muy rapido!" said the twins to Rusty.

"Uh… Yeah, whatever…" He said, obviously not knowing what they said.

"Cool arrows…" said Sushie to Speedy.

"Cool guns," he replied.

"Cool _scales_…" I said to Aqualad.

"_Help me…_" he whispered to Bumble Bee.

"No way man! You're on your own with that one!" she said, putting her hands up- almost in surrender.

"_He, he, he…_" I chuckled evilly, "It's just you and me now,"

He had a look of pure horror upon his face.

_**Meanwhile…**_

A girl with her shoulder- length blue hair tied up in fluffy pig tails was staring at a computer screen. And she didn't seem happy either.

"You will pay, Krys- Kat, you will _pay_…" she said to an unknown audience.

"Monkey Caesar!" she screeched. A robotic monkey in a black uniform, with a purple stripe walked into the room.

"Yes, Mistress Moonlit Kit?" he asked.

"Send in … the _reinforcements_!" and then she laughed manically.

Next the TV screen shows many little alien cruisers flying out of a large mother ship. Each little ship, and the mother ship bared the insignia of a small kitten with a small moon, underneath were the words _"Moonlit Paradise"_.

_Yay, the 3__rd__ chapter!_

_So what is 'Moonlit Paradise'? Tune in next week to find out!_

_Aqualad: "Please! Or else she'll feed me oatmeal again!"_

_*Ninja takes a soft blue ball and stuffs it in Aqualad's mouth, then ties a blue bandanna around him.*_

_Oh, don't listen to him, he's just a fish! And a really cute one too! *Wink, wink*_

_Anyways, if you want to see a certain something done to a certain fish boy, please tell me so in your next review! I'll even through in a shout out to whoever suggests it!_

_Please! I'm running out of ways to torture Aqualad!_

_And I need reviews!_

_I know you're reading! So review! C'mon! Just hit that little button and type something! It's not that hard! My little brother can do it! And he's 5!_

_Stay awesome!_

_-Ninja_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello there! It's me again!_

_Aqualad: SOMEBODY GET ME OUTTA HERE!_

_*Ninja looks at him menacingly*_

_Garth..._

_*He looks scared* _

_Aqualad: Please._

_*Runs offscreen*_

_Heh, heh, well… Enjoy the chapter!_

_*Runs after him with a giant fish-net*_

**Robotic Ninja Monkey Rampage**

**Chapter 4= Telemonkeies?**

Krys-Kat's POV:

We were at another meeting. At 11:00 P.M.. I thought we agreed not to do this! It's too boring!

"Hey! I've got an idea!" I said randomly. Everyone looked at me. "C'mon little fishy!" I sang to Aqualad as I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away.

"Ahhhhh!" he screamed.

_**TIMESKIP-**_

Aqualad had been tied to a telephone pole, while everyone else was hiding in bushes, behind trees, under park benches, and some were just standing there trying to seem 'normal'. I was behind Aqualad, poking him with a cattle prod to make him scream.

"Ow! Hey, not so hard!" he said.

"Yes, so hard! Now scream louder! They need to hear you!" I jammed the prod in a sensitive spot and he wailed so hard- I think they heard it on Tamaron…

Then a random girl in a black business outfit with purple trimming, and short blue hair randomly teleported to the middle of the street.

"Hey! Keep the noise down! I'm trying to get my beauty sleep here!" she yelled.

"Now!" I gave the signal and everyone that was hiding- even the ones that weren't technically hiding- jumped out from their hiding spots and got into fighting positions.

"Oh, crap." Said the girl. "Okay Krys, you wanna play? Well, I'm just going to call the entire armada!"

"Oh, give it up, Moonlit Kit; we all know your hair color is fake. You can stop pretending now!" I yelled.

There were crickets playing in the distance.

"What are you people waiting for? Fight!" I yelled.

Moonlit Kit called her many, many monkeys and we fought against them. I would tell you all the juicy details of the fight but; I'm a lazy author, You people aren't reviewing- so I'm sad, I'm trying to get this over with, and I really wasn't paying attention in the first place.

I crept silently over to where Moonlit Kit was standing.

"Hyaaa!" I landed on her and knocked her out.

Okay this battle is boring, Click!

"Noooooooooooooooo!" all the monkeys screamed as they too, were removed from existence.

"W-what happened?" asked Beast Boy.

"My plan worked! We captured their leader!" I said happily as I held up Moonlit Kit, "Who wants to play interrogation?" I gave a devilish smile.

The interrogation room looked like any other, and I was getting bored. Our little hostage was still asleep, and I was getting tired of waiting for her to wake up. So I snuck into the sick-bay and slapped her. She awoke instantly. So I ran back up to the living room and yelled at the Boy Wonder.

"Yo, Bird Brain! Fluffy Blue Hair's awake! Time for questions!"

"Ow…" said Moonlit Kit as we entered the room, "You hit me…"

Robin looked at me like I'd done something wrong.

"Yeah, no one cares, C-mon!" I said, grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the room.

Yay! Interrogation time! I be Bad Cop!

"Why are you trying to destroy Earth!" I yelled at Moonlit Kit.

"What?" she was confused.

"I'll ask the questions here! Why are you trying to destroy Earth!"

"I'm not trying to destroy Earth, I'm just doing my job." She said meekly.

"And what job would that be?" Robin asked; he was playing Good Cop.

"I own Moonlit Paradise; a peaceful little vacationing company that sells cruises, pools, kittens, and moon dust!" she answered cheerfully.

"WHAT!" I asked, angry and confused. "Why does that sound familiar?" I ask to the side.

"Then why did you attack, Jump City?" Robin asked.

"I was looking for Krys-Kat."

"Well, I'm right here. What do you need?"

"My company called you, for promotion reasons- we haven't been getting very many customers lately. And you bought some moon dust over the phone."

"Oh, yeah! I _do_ remember that! He, he… I really _love_ messing with telemarketers…"

"Yes, well, the reason I'm here is because you never paid for the moon dust you received."

I paled.

Ash-Tree, who was in the room, gave me a dangerous look.

"Krys! Why didn't you pay!" she scolded me.

"Hey! Well… F-for one; I thought they were just joking about the moon dust, I mean moon dust doesn't actually exist right? But then it turns out it did and it had a really special power too… Then I tried to pay, but the dude just disappeared and the return address made no sense, and then I just kinda… Well… I- I forgot." I rambled on until I finally caved. Hey, Ash may be the tiniest little 18-year-old girl who looks like she's 12; but she can be really scary when she's holding a sword from the Legend of Zelda games!

The whole room was completely silent. I even heard crickets chirp. Then the crickets stopped! As if waiting for some kind of explosion. The 'calm' before the 'storm'. On second thought, I probably should have just ran out of the room screaming. I thought it would be Robin, or maybe Ash-Tree, heck I would thought it'd be Sushie! But I never would've guessed-

"Wait, I got force-fed OATMEAL, LOCKED in a BASEMENT, CHASED with a FISHING NET, and STRAPPED to a TELEPHONE POLE all because some CRAZY PERSON **DIDN'T PAY THE TELEMARKETERS!"**

-Aqualad. Of all people, _he_ was the one to explode! He's always so calm! I thought he could handle anything! Well, I guess even super-hot fish-people in unitards have to break down sometimes too…

I think I saw his eye twitch…

Ok, more awkward silence…

Something scared off the crickets…

"Umm…" Moonlit Kit tried to break the silence. "The price was $15… If you pay it off right now, I can forget this whole thing even happened…"

More silence…

And this time I received evil glares from everyone in the room…

"I might actually have that on me…" I said, reaching into pocket in my dark blue jeans- which I was wearing underneath my cape.

I pulled out a 5 and a 10, and handed them to Moonlit Kit.

"Thanks, I'm just gonna go back to the office and record this in the computer." And at that, she took out a little box with a button on it and pressed it. Then she was gone. I guess that means it was some alien teleportation device, or something.

More silence…

I think the crickets went on vacation…

La, la ,la, la, la, la…

"So… What do we do now?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to go find out what happened to those crickets." And I walked outside.

When I got outside I saw 15 cats. No _wonder_ the crickets were so silent! Then I saw Catwoman!

"Tell me, blue one, is this were the infamous Boy Wonder resides with his new companions?" she asked.

I walked back inside.

"Robin, Catwoman's here to destroy you! She brought her cats!" I calmly yelled at him from across the hall.

"What!" he screamed.

"Catwoman's here to-"

"I heard you!" he yelled, now randomly on my side of the hall- everyone else was slowly catching up with him. "Where is she?"

"Outside."

"Oh, hello Robin! Batman wanted me to give you this!" Catwoman handed Robin a letter. "Bye!"

"Take your cats!" I yelled.

"They're not _my_ cats."

"Then who's are they?"

"How should I know?"

"They're mine." We all turned to see who'd said that- and everyone almost gasped when they saw that it was Raven!

"What?" she said. "The crickets were ruining my meditation."

I just blinked. This was, by far, the _weirdest_ mission ever.

Robin read the letter.

"There's a party at Wayne Manor tomorrow night and all the Titans are invited."

"I'm hungry, let's go out for tacos." I said, grabbing Aqualad by the arm and dragging him to Taco Bell. Everyone else just followed. You should've seen the looks on the faces of the workers when 17 weirdly dressed people walked into their fast-food joint! It was hilarious!

"Hello Amanda! I'd like a Nacho Cheese Chalupa please! And could you replace the meat with refried beans? Thanks! Also, fish- boy here wants a number 6." I said to the cashier.

"What? I didn't even say anything!" Aqualad protested.

"Oh, relax, you'll like it! Heck even _I_ like it!" I said.

"Then why are you getting a Chalupa?"

"I like cheese more."

Everyone else ordered as we sat down. Then a woman named Rachel brought our food over.

"Thanks Rachel! Man, they never served you like this back home! We always have to get up and take the food to our table ourselves!" To me, this place was fancy!

And thus we chowed. Aqualad- almost unwillingly- took a bite out of his taco. Then glared at me.

"Ok, I'll admit; it does taste pretty good."

"Uhh, Garth…" Bumble Bee finally noticed something about that taco.

He looked up.

"That's fish."

His face turned green as Beast Boy's and he ran to the bathroom. The very second the door closed, I turned to Speedy.

"It's tofu, but don't tell him that!"

Then _everyone_ cracked up!

"Random song!" I yelled.

And thus random music began playing form an unobtainable source and everyone started dancing.

"_I'm fly  
The original  
I'm sly  
Unpredictable...  
I'm nearly irresistible  
and I don't even try  
I'm easily excitable  
I'm sometimes undeniable  
and sometimes  
unreliable  
so don't ask me why  
don't ask me why!"  
_

"This is my theme song peeps!" I yelled.

_"I'm strange  
and I like it  
that's just the way I am  
I can't change  
I can't hide it  
That's just the way I am  
Might as well get over it  
Don't try to understand  
I'm strange  
and I like it  
Just the way I am!"  
_

"Why do I **not** have problems believing that?" Asked Raven.

_"Everybody check me out  
I'm what the buzz  
is all about  
everybody's buggin' out  
and I've just begun  
you can't rain on  
my parade  
I'm sunshine  
on a cloudy day  
Turn lemons into  
Lemonade  
I'm just havin' fun  
I'm just havin' fun...!"_

"Because I'm nuts!"_  
_

"_I'm strange  
and I like it  
that's just the way I am  
I can't change  
I can't hide it  
That's just the way I am  
Might as well get over it  
Don't try to understand  
I'm strange  
and I like it  
Just the way I am!"_

"So true…"

"I'm strange  
and I like it  
that's just the way I am  
I can't change  
I can't hide it  
That's just the way I am  
Might as well get over it  
Don't try to understand  
I'm strange  
and I like it  
Just the way I am!"

And I started singing along.

_"I'm strange  
and I like it  
that's just the way I am  
I can't change  
I can't hide it  
That's just the way I am  
Might as well get over it  
Don't try to understand  
I'm strange  
and I like it  
Just the way I am!"_

Even the monkeys showed up to dance now!

_"I'm strange  
and I like it  
that's just the way I am  
I can't change  
I can't hide it  
That's just the way I am  
Might as well get over it  
Don't try to understand  
I'm strange  
and I like it  
Just the way I am!"  
_

And everyone from the story- even the extras- (Yes, Momo too.) ended in an epic pose with their feet spread and their hands in the air, and we all yelled;

"THIS GIRL IS NUTS!"

"Hope you enjoyed the story!" I waved goodbye.

_Yes, I'm sorry to say this IS the last chapter. I __was __thinking about making an epilogue, but I probably won't be able to get one in So I hope you enjoyed the story. _

_And if you send enough reviews, I might even change my mind about that epilogue. ;3_

_(hint, hint…)_

_Meanwhile;_

_Aqualad was still throwing his guts in the bathroom during the song and had just now come out- only to realize that the restaurant had already closed up for the night._

_Aqualad; Whaa?_

_*Random ninjas pop out of the ceiling and stat attacking.*_

_Aqualad; Oh no, not again!_


End file.
